Dientes de león
by Manosfrias
Summary: Paisajes que duran un instante, surgen al flotar a merced del viento. [Colección de drabbles/viñetas que surgen del foro: Proyecto 1-8: Escribe a partir de una imagen]. Noveno Drabble: Taichi y Sora necesitan desahogarse.
1. Quizás

**Notas del autor: **Hola, vengo a sumarme al proyecto de escribir a partir de una imagen, espero les guste.**  
**

Imagen número 16 de la lista: Pareja de las manos, propuesta por **Takari95**.

**Personajes:** Jun y Jou.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

Quizás

—B-bueno... hasta luego —se despidió ella.

Estaban frente a la entrada de su departamento.

—Nos vemos... —respondió él, para luego dar media vuelta.

Era una sensación distinta a todas las veces en que se "enamoró", era más intensa y, sin embargo, le causaba una inusitada tranquilidad. _«Quizás es la primera vez en que realmente lo estoy»_ pensó mientras abría la puerta.

Había sido su primera cita y, a pesar de la inexperiencia de ambos, fue mejor de lo que él mismo pudo esperar, aunque pensaba que se podría haber despedido de mejor forma, con otras palabras.

Estaba siendo impulsiva a pesar de todo, era parte de ella serlo.

Estaba llegando a las escaleras cuando sonido de las pisadas a su espalda le hicieron voltear, encontrándose frente a Jun, quien le sujeto un brazo a la vez que se acercaba a su rostro.

El beso en su mejilla fue suficiente para que una especie de descarga eléctrica recorriese su cuerpo, sentía arder sus mejillas.

—Me divertí mucho, gracias, Jou—dijo con una sonrisa en los labios y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

* * *

**Bueno, serán una pareja poco común en el fandom, pero fue la primera que se vino a mi mente cuando vi la imagen.**

**Nos leemos luego.**


	2. Guerrero de la Luz

Imagen número 10 de la lista: Cuadro de explosión y chica tullida, propuesta por **CieloCriss**.

**Personaje:** Lucemon.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

Guerrero de la Luz

La "luz de la digievolución", ese era el nombre que recibía el resplandor que les permitía desarrollarse.

Él no la comprendía del todo, incluso siendo uno de los cuatro "grandes ángeles", pero ya ni se molestaba en aquello, simplemente la aceptó como tal: algo que siempre ha estado en este mundo, dejando ese tipo de asuntos para Cherubimon.

Para él importaban más los acontecimientos recientes, en concreto, el grupo de digimons que estaba llamando su atención desde que supieron de ellos, y no eran precisamente los demonios.

En un principio todo eran rumores provenientes de las distintas Villas de los Inicios, al parecer había una pequeña cantidad en cada una que, a pesar de recibir los mismos cuidados que el resto, no digievolucionaba en los tiempos esperados, permaneciendo tal y como eran al romper su cascarón. Esto les pareció realmente curioso, de modo que comenzaron a investigar, llegando a una conclusión inquietante: esos digimons no tenían la luz de la digievolución, por eso no lo hacían.

La desconfianza que esto generó fue tal que, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Ophanimon, estos pequeños fueron expulsados de las villas, quedando a merced de todos los peligros que existían en cada continente. De esta manera descubrieron su detestable método para lograr la digievolución, absorber los datos de otros, borrándolos de este mundo para siempre. Con sólo pensar en ello, un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

Muchos de ellos empezaron a incrementar su fuerza cazando incluso a sus pares, mientras que la mayoría se agrupó, a modo de defensa, en pueblos y ciudades construidas por ellos.

Sabían que las cosas podrían haber sido distintas si hubiesen actuado diligentemente, aunque las bestias sagradas tenían su cuota de responsabilidad en el asunto. Uno de los digimons demonio más fuertes, Barbamon, también se interesó por estos "digimons oscuros", como comenzaron a ser llamados, y aprovechándose de la situación, acogió a una cantidad indeterminada de estos digimons y los utilizó para atacar aldeas en el continente Server.

Los digimons oscuros que no se le unieron, se declararon neutrales, pero él sospechaba que no eran más que mentiras.

La situación dio un giro cuando Barbamon acudió a ellos por ayuda, al parecer ellos se rebelaron en su contra y ahora asolaban sus dominios, al igual que otros lugares. A regañadientes decidieron ayudarle, pero su dilema estaba en la forma que debían proceder. Como si de un susurro se tratase, la respuesta llegó a él.

No quedaban más opciones. Lucharían contra ellos y él mismo dirigiría tamaña empresa, donde quiera que se escondiesen los digimons oscuros, él los encontraría y enviaría al mundo de tinieblas al que pertenecían. Puede que sus hermanos contemplasen aquello con recelo, era una verdad dura, pero al final se darían cuenta de que era lo mejor.

Él salvaría al mundo digital, él sería el Guerrero de la Luz.

* * *

**Bueno, este surgió a partir de un proyecto que dejé estancado y borré, pero la imagen evoca, en cierta forma, un elemento de este.**

**Nos leemos luego.**


	3. Trascendencia

Trascendencia

No podía dormir, a pesar de que ya era bien entrada la noche y estaba acostado, su mente no dejaba de hostigarlo con aquella reflexión.

Durante su primera aventura en el digimundo, supieron que no habían sido el primer grupo de niños elegidos; después se vieron "desplazados" por una nueva generación, cosa que en el fondo daño su orgullo, se sintió impotente por momentos, y si bien más tarde volvieron a ser los encargados de salvar al mundo digital, no podía decir que aquello le alegró, una interrogante surgió en su interior: ¿Cuál sería su legado?.

Los años pasaron y él se convirtió en diplomático, el mediador entre ambos mundos. La mayoría de puntos conflictivos lograron ser resueltos y, sin embargo, la duda comenzó a crecer. Habían evitado una crisis mundial, por lo cual debería estar tranquilo, pero eso era lo mismo que, y le constaba, pensaron los primeros elegidos tras vencer a Apocalymon.

Tenía veinticinco años, estaba en la flor de la vida, pero, ¿y cuando fuese viejo? Tenía miedo de no estar a la altura de las circunstancias y que todo lo que hizo no fuese más que una silueta borrosa, se sentía agotado...

Su compañera se movió dormida, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones, la miró con ternura. Quería formar una familia junto a ella... Entonces cayó en cuenta de que frente a él estaba toda la motivación que pudiese necesitar. Rodeó a Sora con uno de sus brazos, con la suavidad suficiente para no despertarla, y sintió su calor.


	4. Alas negras

Imagen número 4 de la lista: Chica y pájaros negros, propuesta por **Genee**.

**Personaje:** Hikari.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

Alas negras

La noche cayó, y con ello el frío, aunque en estos territorios este apenas si mermase durante el día. Era en momentos como este que recordaba sus días en el Sur, la nostalgia le invadía, pero pronto se recordaba que esos días se quedaron atrás.

Había viajado hasta más allá del Muro, escapando de un grupo de fanáticos religiosos, y sin embargo, una parte de ella se alegraba de ello. Aquí podía ser una especie de luz para la gente de las aldeas, quienes acudía a ella en momentos de necesidad, de modo que "Bruja del bosque" perdía el carácter negativo que llegó a tener.

El único sonido presente en ese sendero era el que hacía al pisar las hojas y ramas caídas, ya casi estaba llegando a su pequeña morada a la orilla de un riachuelo. Fue en ese momento que lo sintió. Un frío desolador inundó el aire, mucho más intenso que cualquiera que hubiese sentido antes, había algo en él que le hizo entrar en estado de alerta, algo andaba mal.

Ella estuvo a punto de convertirse en una septa, llegando a conocer mucho sobre sus técnicas de sanación, pero el llamado de los antiguos dioses fue más fuerte. Aun cuando no lograba comprender en su totalidad los mensajes que estos entregaban, estaba segura de que algo terrible estaba rondando en el Norte, también ayudaba el que mucha gente lo comentara, sin embargo, ella decidió permanecer en su morada, todavía quedaban gentes del pueblo libre en una aldea cercana.

Una presencia la sacó de sus pensamientos, miró en todas direcciones. Su corazón comenzó a agitarse y entonces los notó, ese par de ojos azules observándole entre los árboles, cubiertos de un brillo espectral, que llenaron de terror su corazón.

Comenzó a correr tan rápido como lo permitían sus piernas, dirigiéndose casi por instinto hacia la aldea. Tropezó con una rama y rodó por una ladera hasta que llegó al terreno plano en la base de la colina, las ramas le infligieron pequeños cortes, mas no parecía que se hubiese roto algo, por lo que continuó su carrera. Al llegar a la aldea sólo el silencio le recibió, cada casa que visitaba, la encontraba abandonada y con todos sus enseres, como si la prisa hubiese sido más apremiante que cualquier previsión.

Entonces se percató de ellos. Una bandada de cuervos rodeaba las inmediaciones, sentía como esos pequeños ojos negros le escudriñaban. Le faltaba el aire.

—Hikari... —dijeron estos, con su extraña voz.

Se despertó sobresaltada. Una manta le cubría los hombros, seguramente su madre no la quiso despertar y le abrigó con ella, el reloj marcaba las una de la madrugada. Dirigió su mirada a la razón de sus recientes desvelos, una pequeña adicción que le atrapó antes de que se diera cuenta. _«Mejor me voy a la cama»_ pensó _«Aunque... sólo un capítulo más»_.

* * *

**Creo que no hay dudas respecto a que saga estaba leyendo ella, pero por si acaso, se trata de la saga Canción de Hielo y Fuego del autor George R. R. Martin. Si bien en primera instancia había pensado en que Miyako fuese la protagonista, al final me dije ¿por qué no?. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Nos leemos luego.**


	5. Lluvia de primavera

Imagen número 28 de la lista: Chica en tren, propuesta por **patriot117**.

**Personaje:** Mimi.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

Lluvia de primavera

La repentina lluvia primaveral la sorprendió en esa estación de trenes, por suerte no tuvo que esperar mucho bajo el casi inexistente alero de esta. Era domingo por la tarde, de modo que el tren estaba casi vacío. Se sentó sola, no había alguien más en el vagón, observando el paisaje campestre por la ventana.

Suspiró, estirándose de brazos y piernas. Desvió su atención hacia el interior del vagón, se parecía un poco al que, hacía ya tantos años, usaron para volver a su mundo. Una sonrisa nostálgica apareció en su rostro.

Una parte de ella quería que el viaje durase más de lo que debía, quería disfrutar aquel paisaje que tan pocas veces podía ver, mientras que la otra sólo quería volver a casa, después de todo, había hecho ese viaje a la casa de su abuelos para pensar en su situación actual, y ella ya había pensado lo suficiente respecto a ello. Tenía miedo de que, a pesar de que ambos querían esto, Yamato y ella tuviesen peleas por ello, él podía llegar a ser muy inseguro a veces.

Se apoyó contra el marco de la ventana y dejó su mente volar entre los recuerdos.


	6. Black

Imagen número 18 de la lista: Pies reflejo charco, propuesta por **jacque-kari.**

**Personaje:** Un Salamon.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

Black

Caminaban de regreso al pueblo en que vivían, eran un grupo de veinte digimons llevando consigo las provisiones faltantes para el invierno que se acercaba, como dejaba en evidencia el cielo cerrado por nubes de lluvia, aunque con los últimos sucesos aquello resultaba más sencillo. Los mercaderes que frecuentaban la zona llegaron con noticias inquietantes, según se decía, las bestias sagradas habían sido derrotadas por un grupo de digimons malignos, seres que se hacían llamar Los Amos Oscuros.

Había opiniones opuestas al respecto, unos creían que sólo se trataba de rumores y que aquello era imposible, después de todo, era de los dioses de quienes hablaban, mientras otros opinaba que, considerando los cambios en el clima y para evitar algún riesgo, había que hacer lo que los comerciantes recomendaban, viajar hacia alguna de las grandes ciudades o aún mejor, dirigirse hacia las tierras protegidas por la triada celeste, los ángeles.

Muchos habían elegido esto último, de modo que varias de las granjas y campos quedaron abandonados, al igual que una parte considerable de las casas en el pueblo, incluso su líder estuvo a punto de abandonarlo, pero a último momento cambió de opinión, encargándole a la jefe de la recientemente formada guardia, una Kotemon, que cuidase de la caravana de refugiados junto a casi todos los miembros del escuadrón. Hacia un mes que se fueron y no habían aparecido más viajeros desde aquello.

—Salamon—dijo una Mikemon, sacándolo de sus reflexiones. Estaban cruzando el campo de arroz que limitaba con su hogar.

—¿Mhm?

Ella puso sus ojos en blanco. Habían llegado al pueblo juntos, siendo amigos desde que se conocieron en la villa de los inicios en que nacieron, sin embargo, a veces sus personalidades chocaban.

—Te preguntaba si ya decidiste a que dedicarte en el pueblo —dijo la digimon gato.

—La prensa e imprenta están abandonadas... —el digimon cachorro permaneció en silencio unos segundos— Aunque tenía pensado otra cosa —agregó un tanto inseguro.

Ella lo instó para que continuase.

—Pensaba que cuando las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad, muchos de los que se fueron tendrán muchas historias interesantes que contar y me gustaría recopilarlas.

Ella se detuvo, mirándolo con un deje de sorpresa.

—Sé que te gusta leer y esas cosas, pero, ¿no crees que eso está un poco por sobre tus capacidades?

Se esperaba algo así por parte de ella, después de todo, aún era demasiado débil para ir de un lugar a otro sin riesgos, pero estaba seguro de que si se esforzaba podría incluso llegar a digievolucionar, tal y como ella lo hizo.

—Podría acompañarte, si quieres —soltó ella de repente.

No le gustaba ser una carga, considerando que ella solía encargarse de muchas tareas en el pueblo, la idea resultaba tentadora. Podía decir sin problemas que la admiraba, pero desde hacía un tiempo su compañía le resultaba mucho más grata que antes, y hasta se había atrapado a sí mismo pensando en lo linda que se veía por las tardes.

—¡Hay un incendio en el pueblo! —grito un Palmon.

El grupo corrió para ayudar, dejando las canastas con comida a un lado. Cuando llegaron a su destino vieron que las cosas eran mucho peores de lo que pensaban, varias casas se quemaban, pero nadie se encargaba de las llamas, estaban siendo atacados por un numeroso grupo de Vilemon.

Todo pasó muy rápido frente a los ojos de Salamon, de un momento a otro se encontraban luchando por sus vidas, sin embargo, él era demasiado débil como para hacer algo más que paralizar a uno o dos por unos instantes, y sus enemigos preferían atacar a distancia. Llegó un punto en el que perdió de vista a Mikemon, todo eran gritos y golpes, el aire apestaba a humo y él se encontraba desesperado por el miedo y la impotencia... Entonces lo sintió, se vio envuelto por una luz brillante y volvía a tener fuerzas, se sentía ágil.

Había luchado como un poseso, todo su cuerpo le dolía, pero se dio fuerzas para levantarse del suelo y buscar refugio, la lluvia helada apagó el fuego. Cuando se reunió con el resto de los sobrevivientes, todos lo miraban de forma extraña, incluso ella.

—Ese color te sienta bien —dijo ella tras un largo silencio.

Entonces se detuvo a observar su apariencia, sus guantes no eran como los de ella, eran violeta. Se acercó a un charco y vio su reflejo, sus ojos amarillos resaltaban sobre su pelaje negro.

* * *

**Bien, desde hace tiempo que quería escribir algo sobre esta época en el mundo digital de Adventure, tan pocas veces tocada y, sin embargo, llena de potencial. Espero haya sido de su agrado.**

**Nos leemos luego.**


	7. Midori

Imagen Número 14 de la lista: Banco de parque, propuesta por **Ficker D.A.T**

**Personajes:** Yamato y Mimi.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Digimon no me pertenece

* * *

Midori

—Sigo pensando que deberíamos quedarnos en casa, ahora debes estar más preocupada por tu salud.

Ambos caminaban por el despoblado parque, sin un destino claro.

—¿Y perderse todo esto? —dijo la castaña, extendiendo los brazos a la vez que daba media vuelta para quedar frente a él—, además, las dos estaremos bien —agregó mientras acomodaba su gorro.

El día anterior había llovido intensamente, por lo que todo el lugar estaba imbuido en una atmósfera especial; las hojas de diferentes tonalidades cubrían el suelo como una alfombra, contrastando con las que aún permanecían verdes.

—Sí, es bonito...

—Lo sería aún más si estuviese soleado, aunque esta niebla no está del todo mal —interrumpió Mimi.

Yamato a veces tenía la sensación de que Mimi se asemejaba a un hada del bosque, al igual que su compañera digital. No pudo evitar sonreír al verla sentarse en el respaldo que una banca cercana.

La castaña respiró hondo.

—Me gustaría tratar de replicar esto, creo que la casa se vería mejor con un poco más de marrón.

El rubio se sentó a su lado.

—También hace falta un poco de verde —dijo antes de robarle un beso.

Cuando separaron sus labios, lo miró con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Midori es un buen nombre.


	8. Ella

Imagen 80 de la lista: Padre besando a bebé, propuesta por **Genee, **e imagen 93 de la lista: Chica caminando descalza de noche, propuesta por **Crystalina M.**

**Personaje:** Taichi.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

Ella

Quería llorar, incluso después de haberlo hecho durante horas. Una parte de él se preguntaba si aquello fue culpa de haber aguantado tanto tiempo, mientras el resto era incapaz de dejar de pensar en Yuriko, y en como sonreía aquel día, tan llena de esa seguridad y entusiasmo que lo habían dejado prendado a ella desde que la conoció.

—Son unos exámenes rutinarios, tontín, si tienes alguna duda respeto a Taiki, me llamas —dijo antes de besarlo a modo de despedida.

—¡Hey!... ¡Te amo! —dijo antes de que ella cerrara la puerta del departamento en que vivían

De haber sabido lo que pasaría... No podía sacar de su cabeza la imagen de su esposa sobre la camilla del hospital. Le costó asimilar la noticia cuando recibió esa llamada, las cosas fueron demasiado rápidas. _«Si hubieras resistido un poco más, yo...»_, pensó por unos segundos antes de patearse mentalmente, e incluso se golpeó de verdad, le había pedido al médico que fuese totalmente sincero con él, que no le diera las típicas frases de consuelo respecto a lo que sintió ella.

Sentía como la depresión se adueñaba de él a pesar del apoyo de todos sus cercanos, sin embargo, las lágrimas se negaban a salir. Ese día creyó que bebiendo un poco podría alejarla, pero apenas si terminó su primera copa se volvió a formar un nudo en su garganta... mezclándose con recuerdos poco gratos de su infancia, empeorándolo todo. Las luces de los edificios aledaños resultaban mucho más llamativas cuando se encontraba a oscuras, y la distancia entre su balcón y la calle parecía mucho menor...

Estaba hecho un ovillo sobre el suelo, aterrado de sí mismo, había deseado llorar y ahora sólo quería que este se detuviese. _«¡Detente ya!»_, pensaba una y otra vez, hasta que otro llanto lo sacó de esa espiral.

—Taiki... —dijo con un hilo de voz.

No recordaba como hizo para llegar hasta la cuna de su hijo, ni desde cuando había logrado hacerlo dormir en sus brazos, pero en ese instante se sentía tan tranquilo, que incluso recuperó un poco del valor y esperanza que había perdido desde la muerte de Yoriko. Besó su mejilla con mucho cuidado antes de volverlo a poner en su cuna, pensando en cómo pudo dejarlo de lado, ahora que sólo lo tenía a él.

Reconoció que necesitaba ayuda urgentemente.

—Tendremos que seguir nosotros dos, hijo... —dijo en un susurro. _«Eso habría querido ella»_ pensó.

* * *

**Yuriko significa niña de los lirios.**

**Nos leemos luego.**


	9. Tabaco de balcón

Imagen 42 de la lista: Pareja fumando, propuesta por **Scripturiens**_._

**Personaje:** Taichi y Sora.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

Tabaco de balcón

El cielo estaba teñido con tonos violeta mientras el sol ocultaba su primer tercio tras el horizonte recortado con edificios. La brisa refrescaba el entorno que durante el día fue sofocado por el sol del verano.

—Gracias por la ayuda, lamento que el elevador esté averiado —dijo Sora mientras llegaba con una bandeja y un par de vasos de té helado.

—No fue molestia, estaban de camino a mi casa —respondió Taichi mientras aceptaba uno de los vasos—. Es mejor a volver sólo, ¿es del té que preparas tú misma?

Habían tenido una de sus infaltables reuniones del primero de agosto y, como en cada ocasión, fue una jornada que él recordaría con cariño, y esperaba que a pesar de todos los cambios que había ocurrido entre este aniversario y el anterior, para ella también lo fuera.

Tuvieron que subir por las escaleras hasta el cuarto piso del complejo de departamentos en el que vivía Sora, cargando cada uno a uno de los hijos de la pelirroja, quienes habían sucumbido al sueño tras pasársela corriendo por el mundo digital.

Taiki se quedaría esa noche en el hogar de sus primos. Al pequeño castaño le gustaba escuchar las historias de Takeru y pasar tiempo junto a Hikari.

—Sí, una vez que empiezas a beberlo ya no puedes volver al que venden embotellado.

Bebieron el té entre anécdotas del pasado, disfrutando del fresco en el balcón del departamento de Sora.

—¿Crees que fue lo mejor? —preguntó ella con algo de duda en su voz.

Además del hecho de que su trabajo lo mantenía más alejado que cuando eran jóvenes, notó el cambio en Taichi desde lo ocurrido con Yuriko, razón por la que prefirió no hablar de ciertas cosas con él, pero ya habían pasado siete años desde el accidente y necesitaba desahogarse en ese momento.

El castaño sabía a qué se refería su amiga, pero era un tema en el que había preferido no ahondar tanto por el hecho de no saber casi nada de cómo pasaron las cosas, como por no querer dar la impresión de que estaba de parte de Yamato o ella.

—Sora, yo no tengo experiencia en este tipo de cosas… —sentía que debía escoger sus palabras con cuidado—, pero si quieres hablar de ello, aquí me tienes.

Sora tenía mucha tensión acumulada, no sólo por la presión social que sentía en algunas ocasiones, sino que también se reprochaba el haber dejado que las cosas ocurrieran de esa forma. Se sentía como una fracasada por terminar como los padres de Yamato en lugar de como su madre.

—¿Te molesta si enciendo uno? —preguntó el castaño mientras sacaba una caja de cigarrillos de su pantalón.

Realmente necesitaba uno tras todas las cosas que confesó Sora, así estaría más centrado. Ya no estaban en primaria, cuando eran los más unidos, mucha agua había pasado bajo el puente y ya no eran los mismos.

—Para nada… ¿me das uno? —preguntó algo titubeante. Era una costumbre adquirida de Yamato, y aunque lo hacía muy de vez en cuando, ahora necesitaba calmarse un poco.

El humo tomaba curiosas formas en su camino por el aire.

—Sora, sinceramente creo que estás recriminándote por cosas que ninguno de ustedes dos debería… Lo intentaron y eso es lo importante. Deberías dejar de culparte por todo, tienes dos hijos que te aman y necesitan—hizo una pausa. No solía referirse a esa época con alguien aparte de Hikari—, te lo digo por experiencia propia.

La pelirroja parpadeó rápidamente un par de veces antes de dirigir su mirada hacia algún punto indefinible del rosto del castaño. Abrió la boca y la cerró sin decir nada, su mirada se suavizó y se volvió a sentir como años atrás.

—¿Todavía la extrañas?

—Siempre la recordaré.

Permanecieron en silencio varios minutos.

La noche estaba prácticamente allí cuando él se fue a su casa. Sentía que de verdad había ayudado a Sora… y ella a él.

* * *

**Bien, he decidido dedicar este capítulo a Genee por motivo de su cumpleaños, ya que fue por ella que me animé a retomar esta mini historia dentro de esta colección, feliz cumpleaños.**

**Nos leemos luego.**


End file.
